A Town Called Ed
"A Town Called Ed" is a season 5 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Eddy discovers his ancestors founded Peach Creek. Plot The weekend brings many things, a break from teachers, a break from class, a monster truck marathon and in this case, alas, some history homework too! Eddy is of course not impressed with that last one and he's even less impressed to hear Kevin loudly invite everyone except himself and his pals over to watch the marathon on TV tomorrow. Eddy feels snubbed, Ed doesn't seem to care two hoots and Edd of course is more interested in the history assignment than Kevin's get-together and to his great delight has just discovered 'Fort Peach Creek' the local history book he never thought he'd get to read! And what a read it is for to Edd's amazement it turns out that Peach Creek as he and his friends know it, was founded some 300 years ago by none other than Eddy's very own ancestors! Well, well, well, whoever would have thought that the no neck chump was a piece of living history ... ooooh, sorry Eddy! ^^ Once Eddy warms to the idea it's not long before his sudden self-imposed celebrity status has him thinking up ways to start turning the situation to his advantage. It has to be done, he is after all the heir apparent to, ... well to the entire neighborhood really and so in Eddy's eyes its high time he started getting the recognition and respect he deserves plus a healthy chunk of back rent thrown in for good measure and so the very next morning, with Edd's help he's soon standing before his every own museum waiting for the kids to roll up and be impressed. Unfortunately, although it all seemed a great idea on paper, Eddy forgot to put Kevin's Monster truck-a-thon party into the equation and as the kids are soon quick to demonstrate, they'd much rather kick back & watch TV than pay to see Eddy strut & preen. Clearly then its time for more drastic measures and what could be more attention grabbing than hijacking their TV cable mid-show and forcing them to watch Eddy's re-enactment of the founding of their town instead, ably assisted by one savage moose. However, two can play at the hijacking game and before too long Peach Creek's so-called first son finds himself not only exposed but also endangered as he finds history has a habit of repeating itself. Pucker up boys! Quotes *'Rolf': "Very well, Rolf will include himself once again in sharing yet another of your menial customs and all the time wonder why." ---- *'Ed': "Cock-a-doodle-doo! I am a salvage moose!" Eddy: to get Ed to go away ''"Move it or get turned into moose chops!" ---- *'Jonny': "Plank says the last one in front of Kevin's TV is a you-know-what!" ---- *'Kevin': ''the Eds "Nice bus boy outfits. Dorks!" Ed: as the penny drops and then happily "We're going on a bus! We're going on a bus! We're going on a bus!" ---- *'Sarah': "I hate public access!" ---- *'The Eds' to be smooched by the Kankers again: "History is so unkind!" Trivia thumb|right|300px|Fad example. The fad consists in replacing the video the Eds replaced on Kevin's TV with another video. *Eddy's ancestors where the first people to colonize Peach Creek. *We learn that The Kanker Sisters ancestors won ownership over Peach Creek after they beat Eddy's ancestors in a poker game. *This episode is one of the few where the Kankers (namely Marie) actually appear self-contained around the Eds. *The scene where the kids are forced to watch the Eds' recreation of the history of Peach Creek has become a fad of some sorts. *Did you notice the camera Edd was using? It is the same camera used in "An Ed is Born"! *This is the second time since A Case Of Ed, that Eddy calls Kevin Shovel-chin. Video ''This video was uploaded by failurefunlife on youtube. '' TBQEcrUv7CU Town Called Ed Town Called Ed